


We Are Family

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://romanseartfanfic.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> http://romanseartfanfic.com

Just closing out some last year's business.

**Title: We Are Family**  
 **Artist: Romanse**  
 **Universe: Reboot**  
 **Type of Art: Traditional, Chalk Pastel**  
 **Characters: Kirk/Bones, Joanna McCoy**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Warnings: None**  
 **Description:Chalk Pastel Pencil Drawing of Kirk and Bones enjoying family time with Joanna**

 

Here is the concept sketch art, which took like, forever to find references poses for, and then my computer crashed and it took even longer to find them again:

 

Here is the final art:

 

 


End file.
